


Of Whiskey and Apple Juice

by Hestia



Series: Ianto's Revenge [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, as stupid as the previous part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is still mad had Jack and plays another trick on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Whiskey and Apple Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Another transfer from FF.net.  
> I was asked over there to do a sequel to "Never Mess With Coffee" (back there both stories are called Ianto's Revenge). I'm pretty sure this one is worse than the first but well... I enjoyed writing it so I wanted to keep it here too.  
> Again, this was written a long time ago and might seem different from stories I wrote later since my English as improved since then.

Ianto was mad at Jack... again.

It wasn't because the Captain had cheated during the naked hide and seek game yet again. This time, Ianto was mad because Jack had left him all alone for tree hours, just after turning him on completely. The thing was, he abandoned the young man while he was cuffed to the bed, a blindfold on his eyes and completely naked. The poor man had almost froze to death in Jack's "bedroom"!

In a normal situation, Ianto would have laugh it off after making Jack paid for his desertion (that's when the cuffs could become really useful...). But the older man had left him for Gwen after she had called for another late mission. And Jack had learned that Ianto was the jealous type. Not too much, but just enough to worry when someone was getting too close to his lover, especially when this someone was Gwen. He loved the woman, she was his friend but Ianto didn't like to share.

That's why Jack knew Ianto was going to give him a decaf instead of a coffee this morning. It was Ianto's silent way to punish him for the last night. Ianto didn't really like to make scenes.

"Coffee?" The young man asked when he entered the office.

"Of course."

Jack smiled at Ianto, who replied with a little grin :

"Enjoy."

"Oh, I will!" Jack answered back.

He didn't even hesitate, took a long sip and whisper "wonderful" with a little grin to Ianto's much annoyance.

"Isn't it a little weak?"

"Weak?" Asked Jack innocently.

"In caffeine?"

"No, perfect as always. Thank you."

Jack gave Ianto a soft kiss on the lips and sat in his chair. Ianto exited the office exasperated and went straight to the coffee machine. He opened every jar and smelled them all. Obviously there was coffee in everyone and no trace of decaf. That meant Jack had replaced the jar when Ianto's was away. He knew the young man was getting him a decaf because Ianto was unable to screw a coffee deliberately. To him, it was like killing a puppy who look at you with those big watered-eyes. Impossible. But Ianto had a back up plan. He couldn't let Jack win this one, especially now that the Captain had screwed with his coffee jars.

A few Weevils later, the team came back to the hub even more exhausted than before if it was possible. They had hunt all day since the morning without taking any breaks. The creatures were rarely outside during the day but they acted a little strangely since Owen had come back to life.

Jack entered his office after ordering everyone to leave. He knew Tosh, Gwen and Owen had left to go back home but Ianto was surely somewhere nearby.

He thought about calling him for a coffee but it was most certain that the young man had managed to buy decaf at some point. And anyway Jack had died today, so he needed something a little stronger. He reach for his whiskey bottle and pull out two glasses. One for him and one for his lover. He knew Ianto was still there, he had just spoted him near Tosh's computer. Jack relaxed against his chair and took a sip.

Ianto was observing Jack from the main area of the hub and smiled when he pulled out the whiskey.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled. "Apple Juice? Seriously?!"

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked on ff.net too to write other part to this series.  
> I might do just that one day, I kinda enjoy writing stupid cracks. But if I do, I promiss this time it'll be better


End file.
